


Mash's Midnight Snack

by Mister_Apology



Series: Chaldea's Number One Mom [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Mother Complex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Apology/pseuds/Mister_Apology
Summary: Mash gets thirsty in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, her water bottle is empty. However, Raikou is sleeping next to her...





	Mash's Midnight Snack

Mash slowly cracked her eyes open. She was still lost in that hazy state of being somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. Dark. Arms wrapped around her. Something soft pressed up against her back. Steady breathing behind her. Nighttime. Raikou.

Mash blinked, her eyelids still heavy and her vision still bleary. These moments were always difficult; the necessity of being awake enough so that a situation could be understood, but not so awake as to make falling asleep again arduous. 

What/where/who/why was she? The gradual repositioning of the self and the universe as a whole that everyone must complete upon waking upon commenced. 

Mash had been sleeping with Raikou spooning her from behind, snuggled together deep underneath the blankets of their bed. The day had been so exhausting that both women had agreed to go straight to sleep that night. After a good night kiss, of course. There where just some things that couldn’t be dismissed.

Now, why had Mash woken up? 

Ah, yes. That was it.

Careful so as not to wake Raikou, Mash slipped out of the other woman’s embrace and rose to her feet. Still asleep, Raikou let out a slight murmur of discontent as Mash got out of bed. Although she remained somewhat disconnected from current events, Mash couldn’t help but give the sleeping woman a fond smile. Leaning down, Mash gave Raikou a light kiss on the cheek. She shuffled quickly to their bathroom, eager to be done so she could reclaim her position in Raikou’s arms. 

After several minutes, Mash carefully slid back underneath the covers of their bed. She wiggled her toes frantically and rubbed her feet together, desperate to get back some of the warmth that had been lost after stepping across the cold floor. With a pleased sigh, Raikou cuddled back up to Mash, one arm pulling her closer. Mash settled in, trying to get comfortable. 

Of course, it is never that simple. She was parched, a victim of the “Middle of the Night Thirsts,” as Gudako had gotten Mash to call them. This was, her Senpai had explained, when water was at its most delicious. She stretched an arm out to her nightstand, desperately searching for the water bottle Gudako had advised her to keep there. 

It wasn’t easy. While not suffocating, Raikou’s embrace was much tighter than before. Even in sleep, she was determined not to allow Mash to leave her side again. Finally, Mash’s fingers brushed up against the plastic, and she brought the bottle to her lips. 

Empty.

This made the possibility of going back to sleep exceedingly more unlikely. The dryness of Mash’s mouth and throat wouldn’t be leaving on its own. Refilling the water bottle wasn’t an option. She had no desire to get out of bed a second time, and even if she had, Raikou wasn’t one to be denied snuggling, even while asleep. So getting up wasn’t an option, but neither was _not_ getting something to drink. 

Mash bit her lip. There always _that_. If she did _that_ she’d be able to drink enough to not be thirsty without having to get out of bed again. It wouldn’t be too much of a problem if it was only a little, surely. There were, of course, complications. Could she do it without waking up Raikou? Probably, if she was careful. Raikou had been hard at work all day, helping Gudako harvest materials. Even her endurance had been exhausted. _Should_ she do it without waking Raikou? It was always best to ask for permission for this kind of thing, but Mash was pretty sure she wouldn’t mind. She’d probably be pleased to hear about it in the morning. Plus, Mash thought, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together, there was something rather thrilling about this plan. 

The thought of going back to sleep long since passed, Mash wriggled in Raikou’s embrace, turning to face her. Raikou’s breathing was perfectly calm, and her face was serene. Even after so many nights together, Mash was still left almost breathless at her beauty. Carefully, Mash squirmed several inches downward, Raikou’s arm still thrown over her, until her face was against the other woman’s chest. Slowly, Mash tugged open the folds of Raikou’s sleeping yukata, exposing one of her breasts. 

Mash pressed a light kiss against Raikou’s nipple. The sleeping woman murmured Mash’s name, but didn’t wake. Encouraged, Mash began to gently lick Raikou’s areola, her tongue flicking in short, quick strokes. It took less than a minute for Raikou’s nipple to stiffen to a small point. Mash struggled to hold back her eagerness. Raikou had been more than earning her keep over the last few weeks, and it wouldn’t be fair to wake her up while she was getting some well deserved rest. Very gently, Mash placed her lips over the stiffened bud of Raikou’s nipple. A few more flicks from Mash’s tongue, and milk began to bead at the tip. Mash closed her eyes, snuggled in closer to Raikou’s bosom, and began to suckle. 

Raikou had been eager for Mash to nurse from her ever since she had begun lactating. Mash was generally reluctant to do so, and her unwillingness to drink Raikou’s breast milk frequently left the older woman in tears until Mash could assure her that she still loved her. The problem wasn’t that Raikou’s milk was distasteful. Quite the opposite, in fact. It was the best thing Mash had ever drank, far better than the standard dairy milk she was used to, on both a gustatory and emotional level. The fact of the matter was, the milk from Raikou’s breasts was simply _too good_. 

da Vinci had spoken to Mash in private after Raikou drank the concoction the inventor had made for her. When Raikou had asked for something that would allow her to lactate, she had known exactly why the other woman wanted to produce milk, and had done everything in her power to create something that would allow Raikou to carry out her desire to nurse Mash and Gudako in as an enjoyable manner as possible. ‘Geniuses never do things by halves,’ da Vinci had told Mash. The girl had ruefully wondered if it was even possible for her to ever tone things down a little. 

da Vinci had done her task so well that it was now entirely possible that Mash could become addicted to Raikou’s breast milk. Not in a physiological way, as someone might develop an addiction to drugs, but a psychological need emanating from the combination of taste and the maternal bond she and Raikou had developed. Of course, once Raikou had this explained to her, she saw absolutely no cause for concern, but Mash was more cautious. The few times she had drank Raikou’s milk had been immensely satisfying, in a way she knew she’d never be able to adequately describe, and she could see how easy it would be to develop a dependence for it. 

This state of affairs left neither Raikou nor Mash herself especially satisfied. She knew that Raikou had approached da Vinci about the subject for Mash’s sake in the first place, likely after an idle, sleepy comment she had made after the two of them had just had sex one night had made the older woman decide that it would just the thing to deepen their bond while also fulfilling Mash’s urges. The younger woman’s uncooperativeness on the matter for the majority of the time had left Raikou wracked with frequent feelings of inadequacy as a mother, not to mention sore breasts from not getting any relief, and that always made Mash feel guilty.

Gudako, at least, was happy to step in and relieve the pressure, so to speak. She and Raikou loved each other as much as Mash and Raikou did, although the parental bond wasn’t quite as strong as it was with Mash. Gudako never seemed to have any issue with nursing from Raikou. Any protection Mash’s latent powers as a Shielder may have granted aside, Gudako was probably immune to any side effects on her own. There likely wasn’t anything sexy or kinky that could hamper the Master’s easygoing nature. 

All these thoughts passed through Mash’s mind as she lapped up the milk that dribbled from Raikou’s nipple into her mouth. A little bit of milk now and then must be fine. There was no harm in it. So just a bit more.

Any intentions of simply relieving her thirst and going back to sleep long since past, Mash continued to suck on Raikou’s nipple. Her milk was warm, slightly sweet, and absolutely delicious. The milk beaded at the tip of Raikou’s nipple slowly at first, requiring Mash to gingerly lick up every droplet. As Mash continued to lavish attention on Raikou’s breast though, her mammary glands increased their productivity. The milk seeped out in a steady stream, and Mash settled in to suckle.

The milk really was just too good. The rich taste, the warmth filling her mouth, the sensation of it going down her throat, the breast pressed up against her face and the arm holding her close, the knowledge that Raikou was making it just for her... With her eyes closed and the lights off, Mash was able to completely immerse herself in the feeling of the moment. The only sounds were Raikou’s breathing, interspersed with a few sleepy murmurs of pleasure, and the noises of Mash swallowing mouthful after mouthful of milk. 

One other issue with Raikou’s breast milk was that while it could alleviate her thirst, it always kindled another of Mash’s desires. Without stopping her nursing, Mash began to rub her thighs together. She wasn’t overly surprised to find them already a little slick. It’d be a waste to leave Raikou’s milk unfinished, and the growing heat between her legs wouldn’t be letting her get to sleep soon anyway, Mash thought, so it wouldn’t be a big deal to keep breastfeeding while releiving some of her tension.

Mash slipped a hand into her own clothes and beneath the waistband of her hose and underwear. They were already damp form her desire, so making a bit more of a mess wouldn’t matter much, she reasoned. Suckling alone had already gotten her wet enough that sliding two of her fingers inside of herself was an easy matter. Raikou’s milk came fast and easy now, each suck Mash gave to her nipple yielding almost a full mouthful. She tried to time the movements of her hand and fingers inside of herself with each gulp of milk. Doing so wasn’t as easy as Mash had thought. It was heady stuff, and it was difficult for Mash to get into sync with herself. She pressed herself even closer to Raikou, desperate to be as near to her as possible.

As Mash drank and fingered herself, she was overcome by an urge to look at Raikou’s face. She had kept her eyes closed for almost the entire time, enjoying just the sensations of hearing, taste, and touch, but as she came close to climax off, she didn’t just want, she _needed_ to see Raikou. 

Raikou, her mother. Raikou, who held a place in her heart shared only by Gudako. Raikou, who always cared and looked out for her. Raikou, who held her close every night. 

Raikou, who was gazing at her suckle with a fond, somewhat sleepy, and wholly self-satisfied smile.

“R-Raikou!” Mash stammered, lifting her mouth off of her breast. “You were awake this whole time?”

“Not the whole time. Only when you started masturbating.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!?”

“Well, I didn’t want to interrupt you. You looked so cute.”

Mash felt herself turning beet red. This was _definitely_ the most embarrassing moment of her entire life. She didn’t know where to put her face. Not helping matters was the fact that milk was still leaking from Raikou’s nipple, and a part of her was _very_ unhappy that it was going to waste.

“Well, well, well,” Raikou chuckled. “You’re often so reluctant to nurse from me when I’m awake that I sometimes wonder if my baby girl isn’t satisfied with me. Yet here you are, drinking your mother’s milk when she’s asleep. What am I to think?”

“Raikou, I’m really, _really_ sorry. I know I shouldn’t have done this without asking permission, but you’ve been working so hard lately, and I didn’t want to wake you up. I know that’s no excuse but-“

“Shhh,” Raikou hushed, running her fingers through Mash’s hair. “I never said I was unhappy.”

“Huh?”

Raikou gently guided Mash’s mouth back to her breast, as milk continued to drip out. “Now that you’ve gotten me going, aren’t you going to finish?”

“I-Is that okay?”

“Of course, Baby,” Raikou reassured. “It’s all yours. It would make your mother very happy if you allowed her to share it with you.”

Mash decided that this situation probably couldn’t get any more awkward than it already was, and since Raikou was still looking at her expectantly, and perfectly good milk was going to waste, she might as well continue. Hesitantly, Mash licked up the rivulets that had dripped down Raikou’s breast, and wrapped her lips back around her nipple.

“That’s it,” Raikou sighed. She stroked Mash’s hair as the girl began to suck at her breast once more. “That’s it, Baby. That’s a good girl.”

Mash had to admit, this was quite nice. As delicious as the milk had been before, it somehow tasted even better with Raikou petting her head and cooing to her. She tried to nuzzle against Raikou’s hand without interrupting her nursing. 

“Sweetie?”

“Mmm?”

“Could you touch yourself again?”

Still latched onto her breast, Mash looked up at Raikou in surprise. Maybe this night _could_ get more awkward.

“You looked so adorable, fingering yourself while drinking my milk. I’m sure you’re not satisfied yet, so let me watch. Please? For your mommy?”

Mash shivered as she gulped down another mouthful of Raikou’s milk. Gingerly, she returned to masturbating, pressing her still slick fingers back inside of herself. Mash managed to get back into her previous rhythm of sucking on Raikou’s breast as she slid her fingers in and out. Even without looking up, she could feel Raikou’s gaze upon her, and feel the older woman’s breath come faster. It was becoming to much, and she squirmed in pleasure. 

“You’re so cute, Mash,” Raikou whispered. “Your mouth feels amazing. I love you. I love you so much.” She pressed quick kisses against the top of Mash’s head, each one a bit longer than the last. 

Mash shuddered and clenched down on her fingers as she came. She pressed herself closer against Raikou’s breast, gulping down another mouthful of milk before she moaned, careful not to bite down and hurt her. Mash lifted her mouth off of Raikou’s nipple to regain her breath before lapping up the last of the milk, now slowed to only a trickle. Once Mash had finished, Raikou tugged her up, and they shared a kiss, slow and heated. 

“Now wasn’t that nice?” Raikou asked, rubbing Mash’s back.

“Yes, Mommy,” Mash answered, beginning to feel sleepy again.

“You know I only want what’s best for you, don’t you, Sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I know.” 

“So if drinking my milk is nice and brings us closer together, why refuse it? I’d love for you to nurse from me more often.”

“Okay,” Mash said, with a sigh that she couldn’t honestly call reluctant. “I’ll drink your milk more often.”

“Every night?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

“My breasts get sore during the day, too. Will you help relieve it?”

“I’ll drink your milk whenever you want me to, Mommy,” Mash said, pressing a kiss to Raikou’s cheek.

“Mommy’s very happy to hear that.” Raikou rested her forehead against Mash’s and gently rubbed them together. “I love you, Baby.”

“I love you too, Mommy.”

“Well then,” Raikou said, “do Mommy a favor.” She shifted the folds of her clothes to expose her other breast. Milk was already seeping out of her stiffened nipple. “This one’s still full.”

Even as Mash felt sleep coming to overtake her, she eagerly wriggled back down Raikou’s body. Wrapping her lips right around Raikou’s breast, she began to suck. Milk pooled in her mouth and she languidly swallowed it down, letting the warmth fill her. As she fell asleep, she continued to gulp down her mother’s gift to her. Raikou’s own eyelids grew heavy, enough so that even pleasing sensation of Mash’s subconscious suckling couldn’t keep them open. Raikou held Mash close to her and pressed one last kiss against the top of girl’s head, before she too drifted off back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually wanted to write another story before this one, but I've been busy lately, and that one would've needed to be longer, and I wanted to finish something before I tried to roll for Summer Raikou on her exclusive Rate Up banner. 
> 
> So here we are. 
> 
> Maybe it'll be a summoning catalyst. 
> 
> Incidentally, World Breastfeeding Week was the beginning of the month, for anyone who's interested in that.


End file.
